Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Nera789
Summary: When Roxanne gets a invitation from her sister with a superhero family, how will they react to her retired supervillain boyfriend?
1. Invitation

**Ok guys, here is the first official crossover that I've published here on fanfiction. I had thought about this idea about a month ago when I saw 'The Incredibles' on…I believe Fox. I noticed a few striking similiarities between the two movies, and not until about two weeks ago did I find a forum that confirmed my thoughts and I didn't feel as crazy. Haha Researching, I found that even the two cities are Metroville, and Metro City (Oh my god…someone shoot me now because I've pronounced that town as 'Metrocity' like Mm TWICE now…)**

**Anyway, lets hope this turns out…**

Roxanne was busy writing out the skeleton of her report for the following day, sitting at the desk that Megamind had supplied her in the lair. The curtain that had previously been closed was open and blueprints from both his hero and evil days still dangled from the ceiling, while diagrams littered the walls and complicated equations surrounded her from every which way. She heard the familiar 'chomping' sound approach behind her, and she instinctively turned around.

"Hey little guy…what'cha got, there?" The brainbot opened its jaws to reveal a number of envelopes. She cautiously grabbed them from its mouth (sharpened metal teeth that were operated by a semi-intelligent robot still kept her on guard) and began to skim through them.

"Junk…junk…bill…more junk…" She flipped through the white envelopes before coming to a slightly more cheery red and yellow one. The second she read the return address she dropped the others.

"Oh, no…" She reluctantly peeled open the flap to take out the letter, and began to read it while the brainbot patiently and silently watched her. As she read, she kneeled down to pick up the mess of envelopes she had dropped and handed it to the brainbot, looking over at it to make sure it wouldn't grab onto her hand instead of the mail.

"Go give these to daddy, ok? Minion, too." It gave her an enthusiastic smile (the most of a smile that a machine could give, anyway) and flew down the hallway.

Megamind had been upstairs with Minion, attempting to repair a previously fallen brainbot.

"It's a good thing these guys don't…_eat _anything. Solar power works wonders, gasoline and oil would've costed us a fortune, eh?" Megamind said as he twirled in a screw.

"Yeah, considering we have…oh, what? About _a thousand _of these guys?"

"Exactly!" Megamind smiled as the mail carrying brainbot came to him.

"Mail…." He said sarcastically enthusiastic, "hmm…..bonfire tonight, Minion?"

"Sir, we're the _heroes _now…and _heroes _pay their bills like good citizens of the city!"

"By good citizens you mean obedient normal people…now Minion, do you _honestly _think we could ever pass for that?" Minion thought for a second before shrugging.

"Well probably not without the holowatch…but still, regardless it'll keep us from being evicted."

"Who's going to want to evict two retired professional supervillains? I honestly would feel sorry for the guy; hope they pay him good."

"Sir, please don't argue with this-" Minion twitched an eyebrow when he looked over at the brainbot motioning for the elevator.

"What is it?" Minion asked it, catching Megamind's attention.

"Does Roxanne need something?" He said, stretching as he got up. The metal and wood floor wasn't exactly the best place to sit.

They followed it down to the area in which Roxanne was, finding her with a letter in her hand.

"Is there something you need, Roxanne? What's that?" Megamind asked, moving next to her side then reading over her shoulder.

"Uh…my sister….she's planning on a get together, and-"

"I didn't know you had a sister?" Megamind cut in.

"Yeah..theres a reason for that….anyway, like I was saying, shes planning on having me over for a week…but…" She pulled out two slips of paper, "She gave me _two _plane tickets." She rolled her eyes before slipping them back into the envelope.'_I love how she _**_assumes_**_ that I'm with someone.' _She self consciously flattened out the skirt she was wearing before pursing her lips.

"Ok, then we can go meet your sister. Well…sorry, Minion…You'll probably have to sit this one out. Only two tickets, anyway." Minion nodded in accepting agreement, "No prob., sir. I'll watch the brainbots and the city while you're gone." Maybe he'd get a chance at people acknowledging his work for once. Roxanne huffed,

"I _really _don't want to do this, I'll have to take time off work, and-"

"So take time off work, exactly when was the last time you had a vacation? Seriously, Roxanne, you need to loosen up." Megamind smiled, "_I've _never heard of you having a sister so obviously you haven't seen her in a long time. It'd be good to catch up, wouldn't it?"

"Well, in these circumstances…._probably _not."

"Whys that?"

"Theres a reason I don't talk to them much."

"Them?" Roxanne shrugged, gritting her teeth.

"Helen has a family of superheroes."


	2. Airport

**please spare me on the wording; I've never actually been at an airport or flown before, so only have a faint idea of what happens and what the words are.**

"Megamind…you've…never flown on a airplane before, have you?"

"Well, I've obviously _flown _before…and fell..and crashed," He shuddered, "But no, I've not been on an airplane before."

"Oh, boy…" she sighed as they walked into the airport. There was the usual but expected whispers and glances over at them, and they approached the metal detecting door. Men with metal detecting sticks approached and began to scan him.

"Arms up-" A man said as he patted him down.

"Hey!" Megamind yelped, pulling out his dehydrator gun and dehydrating the man. The surrounding cops immediately looked over and a circle of people moved away from him.

"Oh, pull a _gun _on me, if it helps you relax!" The cops reacted and pulled out their guns, aiming directly at him and tons of small red lights congregated on his head. Roxanne stood in front of him.

"Miss, get out of the way-" A cop called out.

"Drop the gun." She whispered back to Megamind.

"What?"

"Drop the dehydrator-"

"But-"

"Drop it!" He followed her orders and dropped the dehydration gun, raising his hands above his head.

"Sorry, everyone! Sorry, honestly, hes not very…um…" She blinked, her mind racing for the rest of her sentence. "Hes not exactly used to public areas and social interactions-"

"You call that _social_?" Megamind mumbled under his breath behind her as he rolled his eyes, his arms still raised. Roxanne discreetly elbowed him.

"Look, he's safe, hes Metro City's protector, see-" She reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. A cop carefully approached the two and scanned the card.

"The mayor's signature is on there and everything, if you want to call him or…even the Metro City prison and talk to the warden-"

"Yeah, I've heard of you. You were that ex-convict villain, then turned 'hero', weren't you?" '_How'd you guess?'_ He chuckled to himself, but replied, "Evidently."

"Yeah, let him go, guys…just take extra care in making sure he doesn't have anything on him." The cop looked over at Roxanne, "If he tries anything and _you_ survive, it'll be on _your_ hands, you know that, right?" Roxanne huffed,

"When isn't it?" '_Why do __**I**__ always have to be the one to babysit him?'_

Megamind lowered his arms, but as some approached him again, he held out an arm, "Do me a favor and keep your hands off _both_ Roxanne and I; just use the metal detector. Patting people down is just a really demented excuse to touch people where they generally don't like being touched. Trust me, I probably have the highest IQ here…I'm not going to waste that on drugs…And besides, even if I _did_ have any…I wouldn't be hiding it on _myself…_you see what I'm wearing? Latex would give it away, regardless." The cops looked at eachother, shrugged, and scanned him and Roxanne with just the metal detector. They ran it over his dehydration gun, and it obviously blinked, but Megamind rolled his eyes.

"Oh, seriously? I'm bringing my girlfriend with me, I don't think I'll be blowing up the plane any time soon."

Their luggage was scanned as well, and surprisingly it was found clean (thanks to Roxanne, though the dehydration gun _he_ had slipped in.) Initially, they had confiscated the gun, but after some clever persuasion from the blue hero, it was given back to him, though kept with the rest of the luggage.

'_Look, I'm a hero…and in a way, this invention __**is **__one of my powers. I don't have laser beams or super strength…you can't confiscate those powers from other heroes, and __**they've**__ not hurt anyone, so how is this any different? Helping people is my job, you'd probably be hurting more people then you help if you take it. If it makes you feel any better, just keep it out of my sight until we land.' _In which case the cops accepted his offer, and threw it in with the rest of his stuff.

They boarded the plane and took their seats. Roxanne sat on the outside seat while Megamind sat next to the window (she figured it'd be better if they had needed anything, considering he'd probably scare the flight attendant if _he_ had asked.)

"So who is your sister? I mean, like I said, if _I've _not heard of her…then obviously you've kept her a pretty good secret."

"Well…Helen as far as I know has had two kids…well, I think three now; one girl and two boys. Her husband's name is Bob, the oldest of the three kids is Violet, then Dash and Jack Jack would be the youngest."

"So why haven't I heard of them?"

"They all have super powers, remember? My sister thought that if I had stayed away from them, there'd be a better chance for my safety from their enemies…" She laughed, looking at him, "looks like the whole 'good vs. evil' thing still found me, didn't it? Only it didn't have anything to do with _them._" She laughed again when she saw his face fall.

"Its fine, Megamind…you and Metro Man's little dispute kept my life from being dull like every other person on the planet. I'd be so bored I wouldn't know what to do with myself." He cracked a smile and looked away.

"So you said they're all superheroes?…What powers do they have? You know, so I know what I'm 'going up against'…Why do you think you-" He didn't bother finishing.

"Well, Helen's superhero name was 'Elastigirl', she can stretch any part of her body, and Bob's name was 'Mr. Incredible'…he had the super strength…ha, he and Metro Man would've gotten along great, huh?" He smirked as she continued,

"Violet has a sort of…invisibility shield and force field. Dash has super speed, and I'm not sure what Jack Jack's power is…Me, well…" She breathed out through her nose, "I guess I just didn't get the gene… Just a normal like everyone else." After glancing back at her, he shot her a faint smile.

"You're more then just a normal to me." She chuckled at his awkward tenderness, then shook her head to change the subject.

"Well…there is something I should tell you…" His smiled faded to a curious expression.

"They don't know yet that I'm with _you_…they probably assumed that I'm with Metro Man…" His eyes widened slightly but a smirk slowly slid across his face.

"Well…" He said with a hint of uncertainty, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair, "This should be interesting."

**Obviously, if that were to happen in real life, they'd still arrest him on the spot..._but..._this is a cartoon...lol**

**The 'pull a gun on me' blurb was borrowed from Doctor Who; one of the greatest shows ever made. xD (And I'm American...haha! Though I _did _like David Tennant as the Doctor, better...) you may see another blurb from him later on as well.**


	3. A Bit Intimidating

**sorry I haven't uploaded anything; I've been on vacation where theres no internet, our phones don't work, and heck, our truck broke down, so we didn't even have transportation! Haha it almost got down to fishing for dinner; which I wouldn 't have had a problem with; June is always great with fishing, and I caught more bass then I could count. Though we could walk to a little family owned general store for food, so all was good.**

**anyway...**

"Don't get out until I explain and talk them down, ok?" Roxanne asked him as she got out of the taxi.

"What ever you say…" He said, shrugging and sitting back in his seat. As she made her way toward the door whose owner she hadn't seen face-to-face for eight years since her high school graduation at eighteen, she couldn't help but have second thoughts about reuniting herself with her older sister. Not only had she not seen her for eight years, but now she was introducing her retired _villain _boyfriend to her sister's _superhero_ family. How would they react? They had to have heard about him and her situation as the 'victim'; heroes always know about villain shenanigans, especially if it's in the town your sister is in. But then again, maybe they didn't; if they had, wouldn't they have been right along with Metro Man, trying to rescue Roxanne from the villainous Megamind?

She realized her questions would soon be answered once she walked up to that door and rang the bell. Though the door opened prematurely and four people stepped out, with a woman holding the fifth. As the two kids ran up with their arms open, she sat her luggage down on the ground to greet them with a hug.

"Aunt Roxanne!" The boy smiled.

"Aunt Roxanne, its so nice to finally meet you-" The teenage girl said.

"Hi, guys…Bob, hey, put on a few pounds?"

"Yeah, hero retirement does that to you…" The man shrugged. The brown haired woman walked up to Roxanne.

"Hey, Helen; how have you been?" She smiled, wrapping her free arm around her sister's neck.

"Great! What about you? Gosh have you changed! I've not heard from you in forever…"

"Yeah…well, about that…" She said, letting go of the kids and taking Helen aside.

"I…_did _bring someone with me…"

"Oh, really?" She said with a high-pitched, cutsie voice, "someone special?"

"Actually…yes, but…he's probably not someone you'd expect. Have you heard about…well, um…Metro Man?"

"The hero in Metro City? Yes…" She drew out the word, hinting at it's meaning.

"So you've heard about, you know, his rival and everything, too…" She tried saying it fast, hopefully pulling out some of the connection.

"Yeah."

"Well, I brought someone with me, and please, don't overreact…" She said, moving away from Helen and toward the taxi.

"Sure, Roxanne, what ever you say." Helen looked over at Bob, "I think Roxanne came to her senses ands' now with Metro…"

"Wouldn't surprise me…the whole superhero scene has ran in your family for ages…can't get away from it."

Roxanne looked into the taxi and breathed out,

"Ready?"

"I guess I'll have to be."

The retired villain climbed out while Roxanne stood with him. The family of superheroes gasped and stood in fighting position. Roxanne took in a quick gasp of air when she saw the family's reaction to him, and she quickly took his hand, standing infront of him. Her sister's family relaxed their posture when they saw Roxanne's hand intertwined with Megamind's.

"Roxanne? Wha-" Helen started in, her eyebrows vexed and apprehensive. She was instinctively holding Jack Jack at an angle away from the couple. Roxanne held up a hand,

"I told you not to overreact…look, he's not who you think he is-" She cleared her throat and cocked her head to the side momentarily, "Anymore."

"That's what they all say…" Bob said, his stance still defensive. Megamind cleared his throat aswell, and stood from behind Roxanne, walking up to Bob that towered over him and holding out a hand.

"Hello, you must be Bob…uh…well, Roxanne hadn't told me much about you until a day or so ago, but-" Bob put his large hand on Megamind's shoulder, making him flinch momentarily.

"Ha! You're a bit of a little guy for a villain, aren't you? I'm surprised Metro Man hasn't torn you apart." Megamind put an arm behind his back and shrugged.

"I kind of wondered that too, for a while…but, uh-"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I did the honors-" Bob lifted him off the ground by the scruff of the neck, and both Megamind and Roxanne flinched simultaneously, though Roxanne frantically flinched _toward_ them, gasping again.

"No! Bob, let go of him!" She yelped, and everyone looked over at her. Her eyes were nervous, though drastically protective. She sighed and gathered herself before speaking again,

"Look, we'll explain everything, just hear us out." Bob Parr cautiously speculated Megamind before letting him go.

"Ok, but if he tries anything-" Bob said, taking the kids into the house.

"He's on my hands, I know, I know…" Roxanne replied. Helen looked at Roxanne with questioning eyes.

"Roxanne, what in the world-"

"It's a long story…but I swear, if anything like_ that _happens again, we will walk right back out that door and never come back. You didn't even give us a chance to explain ourselves, and he is _not _like he was before. "

"Ok, Roxanne…" Helen chuckled at her excessively defensive reaction, "Bob wouldn't do that to you. And we're giving you the chance right now. I'm a little confused, but I trust your decision." She laughed through her nose, "You need to loosen up. Gosh, for not having superpowers, you can be a bit intimidating."


	4. Dinner With The Family

"Wow! So you're an alien, huh?" Megamind blinked at the young boy's question before slowly nodding.

"Yes…"

"Dash; don't be rude…" His mother said from diagonally across table. Megamind and Bob sat at the ends, and to Megamind's left was Roxanne, his right was Dash, then next to Dash was Violet, and next to Roxanne was Helen with Jack-Jack's booster seat in between them.

"I-its fine….yes, I am."

"Is that why you're blue?"

"Dash!" Helen yelled again.

"Sorry, he hasn't learned any _manners _yet…" Violet said over to her brother, elbowing him. Dash looked down at his plate and twirled the meatball atop of his spaghetti. He looked up excitedly,

"But can you like read people's minds or shot laser beams from your eyes, though?"

"Dash; that's enough!"

"Yes, Megamind, what exactly _is _your superpower? We caught a few of your battles with Metro Man." Bob chimed in, with the slightest hint of a threat. After the episode outside the door, Megamind wasn't about to make a _second _bad impression.

"You did?" He sank a little in his chair, throwing a quick glance over at Roxanne, "What all did you see?"

"Metro Man was kicking your butt, that was for certain. Course, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Bob, stop it. Roxanne said they'd explain themselves…we'll let them explain. Roxanne?"

"Well…first of all he _is _the hero, now…he-"

"What? What happened to Metro Man?" Roxanne shot a worried glance over at her boyfriend. '_Crap! Bad wording, sorry!…" _she wanted to say. How would she reply? She couldn't tell them that he _destroyed _him, Bob would throw him into an orbit right then and there. But she also didn't want to degrade and expose Metro Man, he _was_ her friend after all. She took the less painful road, and hoped it would smooth out on its own.

"He…retired." _Heck, they did it, why couldn't Metro Man?_

"What? That doesn't sound like him. So how did _he _end up taking his spot?" Bob asked, not even looking at Megamind.

"Um…well, after Metro Man retired," She glanced over at Megamind, nodding reassuringly, "He got bored. I mean, what's a villain without a hero, you know?"

"I could think of a few things…" Bob mumbled under his breath and looked down before Helen lightly kicked him under the table. He looked up to find his wife giving him a quick glare.

"Stop it." She mouthed. They looked back up for Roxanne to continue.

"Well, a few things happened, and he realized that being a villain wasn't who he was supposed to be…isn't that right?" Megamind nodded, smiling.

"Wait…so how did the two of you end up together?" Helen asked, trying to be as sincere as possible. Roxanne looked over at her boyfriend again and sighed. Megamind answered this time before she could.

"That's what the few things were."

"Aww!…That's so sweet!" Violet said back, looking up from her dinner, "so you changed for her?" Megamind smiled warmly,

"Yes."

"_Blllckk!" _Dash commented, dropping his fork with a clanking sound on his plate, "Hey, what's that?" Dash zipped out of his chair and back, now with Megamind's dehydrator gun.

"What _is _that! Dash, put that down!" Helen stood up.

"You brought a gun into this house?" Bob roared, standing up aswell. Roxanne mirrored the two as Megamind recoiled in his chair,

"No, no, no! Its not really a gun, it just dehydrates-" She tried to explain

"Whats this button do?" Dash clicked it over to the 'dehydrating' mode, and aimed it at a vase. Everyone shouted at once.

"_No!" _Though the vase was already dehydrated into the small blue cube, and everyone froze.

"Is it a bomb?" Violet asked quietly.

"It's a bomb!" Dash panicked.

"No, no! Really, its nothing to worry about-" Roxanne quickly grabbed her boyfriend's glass of water, swiftly ran over to the cube, picked it up, and dropped a few drops of water onto it. It sprang back into its vase form. A layer of tension in the room seemed to ease.

"So its not…dangerous?" Helen asked, Jack-Jack behind her.

"No, not at all; _really_-" Megamind carefully stood up, cautious not to set anyone off, took his dehydration gun, and stood by Roxanne. She handed him the vase.

"It doesn't hurt it, you see, it's a dehydration gun." He said, giving them a better look, "it just dehydrates the chosen object into this small blue cube, see?" he dehydrated the vase, put a few drops on the cube after showing everyone, then it came back to its original shape.

"Great for, uh….storage." he shrugged, "just label them and keep them out of damp areas…" Everyone moved back to sit down into his or her seats.

"Like you were asking before, Bob…I…_don't _really have a superpower. I mean, I'm _smart…_but that's about it. My superpower is…kind of my inventions. Like this one." He set the dehydrator back in it's holder.

"I don't have lasers..or some _mindreading_ power of some sort…but my intellect and ability to retain information could be considered as one. I mean, any power can be used as a weapon if put into the wrong hands." He shrugged, "I guess I'm not saying I _haven't _demonstrated that, but…I don't have a reason to, _anymore_."

"Thank you, Megamind, but…for the sake of the kids, I would feel more secure if you didn't have the gun on you…atleast at the dinner table. Not that I don't trust _you, _but you've seen how fast Dash can take things." Helen said, and Megamind nodded complacently.

"That won't be a problem." He said, putting his hand on the dehydration gun, noting to take it out and hide it in his suitcase in the near future.

"So…Megamind, we do know that you have kidnapped my sister in the past…but…I trust Roxanne's decision and if she says that you are safe…then I trust that you're safe." She smiled, "please don't let us down."

"I won't, I promise …but, um…one question…"Megamind asked, "If you knew about the whole 'kidnapping' thing…why didn't you guys step in?" Bob and Helen looked at eachother and cracked up.

"Metro Man looked like he was doing just fine on his own." Bob answered.

"Yeah…and so did Roxanne. She looked like she was handling you just fine." Helen held back a laugh. Bob answered again, though slightly more serious.

"Of course, we were a little busy ourselves, around that time."

"Oh?" Roxanne asked and Helen sighed.

"We were just coming back out of hiding…Bob and I had someone to deal with..." The family's thoughts drifted back a year ago when they defeated the robot and Syndrome.

"Everythings' ok now… its just, we had a scare with Jack-Jack…"

"Oh, yeah, congratulations, by the way; I didn't know you had another baby until you mailed me the invitation. That was something I was going to ask you…"

"What was that?"

"Did you ever find out if Jack-Jack had a superpower, too?"

"Powers." Helen huffed with exhaustion.

"Powers?"

"He has more then we can count…it can get a bit exhausting…and costly. I can't tell you how many things he's blown up and fried." She looked over at the gurgling baby as he raised a handful of noodles to his face, then stared at Megamind, his chewing slowing to a stop.

"I'm surprised he hasn't 'shown' you guys anything yet…. he's been preoccupied with intently watching you, Megamind." The blue hero turned his head to look at the baby staring at him. He smiled, and the baby giggled happily in reply. _'Well…I guess it's a start.'_

"Yeah, you should have seen last week! Jack-Jack, he split the refrigerator in two with his lasers after mom told him he had to take a nap! Then before that was the computer, and I had to get him before he got hurt, so I ran really fast, like this, see?" Dash got out of his chair and began running around the table.

"Dash, sit back down right now!" Helen yelled. Megamind questionably watched the blur travel around the table then slowly and cautiously looked at Roxanne. Violet just rolled her eyes and stretched out a hand, making a force field for him to run into.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! Mom-" He said as he sat on the ground.

"Mom told you to stop-" Violet shrugged.

"Yeah, but she didn't say-"

"Violet, Dash…both of you go to your rooms…_now." _Helen pointed down the hallway.

"What? But mom-"

"Mom-"

"_Go." _The frustrated kids stood up, and walked down the hallway to their bedrooms. Megamind looked back at the table as he heard the doors shut.

"I am so sorry…its just they've been talking about meeting you Roxanne, for a long time now…and the fact he's a hero, must be intriguing for them…even if you don't have powers, Megamind. They've never met anyone else that's…different. You know, as far as 'heroes' go…" Helen tried explaining.

"Its fine; I probably would've done the same, at their age."

Helen sighed,

"Speaking of rooms…where would you like us to sleep?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, your guy's room is at the end on the right. I'm sure you'd like to settle in?" Helen stood up and took everyone's plates.

"Yeah, it was kind of a…_stressful _trip here…"

"No problem, everything is set up. After I finish this up, me and Bob were going to head to bed, anyway."

"Ok." Roxanne stood up with Megamind and they grabbed their luggage.

**Special thanks to Bookworm Gal for the 'thrown in orbit' idea; I got a pretty good laugh out of it, and had to include it. ;D**


	5. First Impressions

**Sorry this has taken so long…I've been kinda' stuck. **

"_I _didn't think he was all bad." Helen said as she folded some clothes off to the side of the bed.

"I don't trust him. I can't believe we're even allowing him around our children." Bob remarked back as he sat on the bed.

"Oh yes, because you made such a good first impression. He could hardly get a word in, he was so scared."

"Yeah, he should be. Helen, he was a _villain._ You want him around the kids? Maybe he won't hurt them, but there's always a chance he could influence them." Helen rolled her eyes.

"Influence them how? Like Roxanne said, he's not a villain _now. _If he's not doing anything that a villain does then how would he influence them negatively?"

"You saw yourself he had a gun!"

"Yes, Bob, and you saw what it did. Unless we get a huge drought where _no one _has water, I don't think it'll be a problem." Bob rubbed his face,

"I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"And what am I supposed to tell Roxanne? 'Sorry, we don't feel comfortable with your boyfriend, so leave?" Helen put a hand on her hip, a strikingly similar-looking gesture to her sister's.

"No, I'm not saying that…"

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"I-" He sighed, "I'm just saying if he does anything-"

"I _highly _doubt he will." She replied, "Roxanne's with him, you saw her immediate reaction when we went after them. They obviously care about each other." She chuckled, "Besides, I'm sure _she_ can keep him in line, anyway."

* * *

><p>"Well <em>that <em>went well…" Megamind said as he heaved the suitcase onto the bed and flipped up the locks. He pulled the dehydrator gun from its holster and stuffed it beneath the clothes before watching as Roxanne paced around the room.

"I can't believe- Bob, he-" She huffed, "Ugh! I can't even think!" He glanced back down at his suitcase and beneath his clothes on the bottom was a black flap. He discreetly flipped it up and beneath it was a number of his dehydrated blue cubes. There was another larger flap beside it that fit the dehydrator gun perfectly.

"It's understandable, Roxanne. I was a _villain._ Not only a villain, but the most _dangerous _villainon the planet. Anyone would be on alarm. Them being superheroes, and them realizing I was _with _you…they handled it pretty well." Roxanne paused momentarily.

"Yeah, but…Bob didn't need to _push _like he did. Threatening with every other word." Megamind shrugged, "I was in close proximity to his children. I'm sure any father would act like that. Incredibly strong or not." Roxanne rested a hand on her hip after sighing and cocking her head to the side, "How and _why _are you so stoic about this? He was in the mind to kill you, you know." Megamind paused.

"…He wouldn't have done it." He replied slowly, shaking his head.

"And how do you know that?" He shot up a glance at her then looked back down.

"Because he wouldn't want to hurt _you_. This is something I've had to gauge my entire life with Metro Man; I knew he could kill me easily…but he wouldn't because it was wrong…which I…_may have _taken advantage of…" He threw an arm behind his head and shrugged, " But anyway…I didn't think Bob would've killed me _just _then…but I'm pretty sure if I moved anywhere towards his kids he probably wouldn't think twice about attacking me." The corner of Roxanne's mouth pulled up in agreement in place of a nod before she moved to her suitcase as well and began pulling out attire. She did a double take as she looked again at his suitcase and couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle.

"I can't believe…your _suitcase_, even…" She slapped her hand against her forehead as she continued to shake her head. He looked down at his suitcase before twitching an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Are spikes on _everything _necessary? Let alone your little 'M' logo?" He glanced down and couldn't help but cracking a smile as well. His suitcase's main color was black, while on the boarders and the black leather handle atop of the suitcase was lined with spikes. The extended, pull-out handle was black, and on the large, front flap was his pointed 'M' logo. The zipper pulls were in the shape of his bordered black and blue lightning bolts.

"What else would I use? Themes are good to have." Roxanne laughed,

"Yeah, but on _everything?_ I mean…it seems a little overdone."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Violet! Aunt Roxanne is with an <em>alien<em>!" Violet sat on her bed and watched as Dash paced.

"He was a villain too." She replied.

"I know, but he's _different, _like us! Like Frozone!"

"Yeah, Dash…but Frozone and all the other superheroes…they were all from Earth like us."

"You don't think he's _cool? _He's like…_blue _and has that really cool laser gun!_"_

"I know, but-"

"I wonder what other contraptions he has!"

"You aren't gunna-…Mom _said _to stay in our rooms."

"Mom _says _a lot of things. Besides, I'm already not in _my _room, am I? She hasn't checked on me or anything. C'mon! I can tell you aren't sure about him, wouldn't you like to know more?"

"Well…"

"With your help they won't even _notice _us sneaking in. We should probably check to make sure mom and dad are asleep, though. What'd ya' say?" Violet pushed her hair back before looking up and throwing a smirk at her brother.

"Gimme' your hand." Violet said, reaching for her brother. Now that she had been able to practice her powers more freely, she had learned to manipulate other objects and people quite quickly. Dash accepted her hand, and the both of them disappeared behind her cloak.


	6. Curiousity

The sets of footsteps quietly walked down the hall. They passed Dash's bedroom, their little brother's, passed the visitor's room, and down to their parent's that was the first bedroom as you entered the hallway. The door silently opened, and inside they saw their parents sound asleep. The atmosphere shifted, and the door was quietly shut. The footsteps then discreetly moved back down to the visitor's room and carefully opened the door. The door was half-shut behind them before Violet shut off her cloak and held the door.

"Keep it open, it's one less noise to worry about." She whispered as quietly as she could.

"Good idea…" They silently moved past the occupied bed and scanned the room for anything unfamiliar. Dash spotted a black suitcase leaned against the back wall of the open, half-empty closet. A red suitcase was not too far from it. Violet moved toward the black suitcase and gently rolled it out of the closet. She slowly pulled the lightning bolt along the zipper path, and flipped up the top. Dash hovered over her as she pushed up a layer of the clothes.

"Anything?" He asked, moving closer. Violet shot back an irritated glance at her brother as he invaded her space, and she shrugged her shoulder away from him.

"No." She rested her hand on the bottom of the suitcase, and the fabric shifted oddly compared to the surrounding fabric.

"Wait…" She pulled her fingers in to crinkle the flap before the two of them looked up too see a standing, green-eyed figure staring back at them. The kid's eyes widened and abruptly stood up. Megamind's eyebrow propped up with a smirk as he folded his arms and moved toward them. He chuckled as he watched the two freezing with terrified expressions.

"It's ok. Look; are you _that _interested?" They slowly turned to each other before turning back to him and nodding their heads. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose before moving toward them and his suitcase and knelt down. Violet stepped back for him, analyzing her alien uncle. His chest was bare and his pajama pants were checkered black and white, her eyes moved to watch his hands as they pushed up the clothes and opened up the secret flap. A number of the blue cubes illuminated the pocket and reflected off of the three's faces. He picked one up and held it in front of them.

"They went completely unnoticed by the metal detectors at the airport….heh, and your aunt." He held his hand beside his mouth to shield the sound from the bed behind him,

"Lets keep this our secret, ok?" The two looked at each other again before nodding with an excited smile. Megamind mirrored them before he stood up and grabbed the glass of water from the side table. He dripped a drop of water on the cube and a wristwatch appeared in his hand.

"Whoa, that's so coo-" Megamind raised a finger to his mouth with a smile as he gestured back to the sleeping Roxanne. Dash covered his mouth as he anxiously watched the gadget in his new uncle's hand. Megamind wrapped the watch around his wrist before looking up.

"Violet? You have the invisibility, right?" She nodded at his question.

"Well, I had worked on something like that, too. I've had an invisible car…but it's different to have a structure around you rather then bend the light around you with nothing to work with. Well, this was something I had recently worked on." He turned the watch slightly to the left and a blue light engulfed him, with him disappeared behind it. The kid's jaws dropped. His voice appeared before his shrugging image, "invisibility is always tricky… but like I said, hiding in a pre-created structure bending light around you is different then having nothing around you and creating something to bend the light around you on the spot." Violet smiled; though his invisibility cloak had to be more scientific, he had an understanding. How it worked, how to use it, what it felt like to be invisible. Atleast _someone_ knew what it was like.

"It's not the only thing it does, either." He clicked it over again and looked up.

"Dash? Just stay still…this won't hurt a bit." He aimed toward Dash and a grid-like, checkered light scanned him. Dash giggled before Megamind pressed a few buttons and the blue light covered him again to morph him into Dash's image…only with Megamind's green eyes.

"That's awesome! Are you fast like me, now?" Dash fidgeted with excitement, whispering as loudly as he could. The disguised Megamind shook his head.

"No…it's just your image. I'd have to use something extra to simulate your speed."

"Do you have something that can sim..simu…make you fast like me?"

"Not on me…but I have a teleporter option on my holowatch, if that counts."

"Is that what that is?" Violet asked, pointing at his watch. He clicked the watch back to his true form and nodded politely with a smile.

"The identity manipulation was the only thing it could do for a while so I just named it after…what the only thing it did at the time. Essentially masking people with the hologram of another person's image."

"Cool!"

"Wait, you can _teleport _with that?" Dash asked.

"Yep. People I think in Japan have already worked on a bit of teleportation…course, they did with the invisibility, too, but the teleportation was only on the molecular scale."

"You're the only one with this stuff?" Violet asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dude, are you some…like… super genius or something?" Dash fidgeted again, bouncing up and down as he sat.

"Well, I-"

"Dash…why do you think his names' _Megamind_?" Dash glanced back at him and smiled slightly at the obvious answer. Megamind shook his head laughing, "I didn't even bring my greatest invention."

"Really? What's that?" He paused momentarily before shrugging, "My friend-"

"You created a friend for yourself?" Dash asked with a strange look.

"What?" Violet followed up.

"Well, I didn't create _him_…I created the suit he uses to walk around in. He's a fish."

"He's a walking fish?"

Megamind smiled smugly, "Talks, too."

"Whoa! Why didn't you bring him?"

"Didn't have the ticket…and he wanted to stay back, anyway."

"Why didn't you put him in one of those blue cube things?" Dash asked, pointing to the open flap in his suitcase.

"It gets uncomfortable if you leave a biological entity in there for too long…heh, we found that out the hard way." His thoughts drifted back to Bernard…whom he had decided to send off for a few years of vacation in Africa. Enough time to break any connection Roxanne might have had with him…or at the very least, his image.

"Oh." Megamind blinked as the silence was broken.

"His name's Minion…him, my spiderbot and my brainbots are probably who I'm most proud of."

"What're they?"

"Well, I have a few with me…but…I can't show you at the moment. Another time when there's less…_breakable_ things around and we don't have to worry about noise. They're just these little robots I have…I'll show you sometime, but…not tonight. That's something I meant to tell you guys, half the reason I showed you the holowatch, I _will _show you the rest…but don't get into it yourselves, ok? At least not until your father and I are on better terms…heh, you and I both know what'd probably happen if he knew I was showing you this." He flipped open the flap with the dehydration gun, re-dehydrated the holowatch, and set both of them back into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"I'd rather show the two of you then have you experiment with buttons and reek havoc after snooping around in my suitcase." The kids looked away submissively.

"Sorry..." They both mumbled.

"Nope, it's perfectly fine. I've snooped into things I shouldn't have all the time…especially when I was around your age." He said, standing up.

"Really?" They looked up.

"Oh yeah…loads. Probably more then I'm willing to admit. I wasn't the best student in ch-..um..school." His eyes widened then looked over at them, "But that _doesn't _mean you two do it!" He pointed at them, "I'm not going to be _blamed_ for one of you being caught looking into teacher's portfolios and documents for blackma-" He stopped, "You know, why don't you two just go back to bed before _I_ get into trouble." The kids stood up, and they froze when they watched Roxanne shift in the bed.

"Go, _go!" _Megamind chuckled as he shooed them out. As the door shut behind them, Megamind turned to see Roxanne wearily open her eyes.

"Mmmm…what're you doing?" She mumbled as she sleepily examined him standing up.

"Uh…bathroom." He faked a yawn, "real quick, you know…" He shrugged.

"Oh, ok…that's nice…" She said, repeating the yawn and turning away from him as he laid down.

**Megamind sometimes having a bit of a kid-like personality, I thought he could relate to them sneaking in, and why he wouldn't be mad.**

**-.-...little ironic that the first time I typed 'school' I misspelled it as 'chool'…which triggered the memory that he actually **_**did **_**mispronounce that…haha *facepalm***

**I'm hanging around this fandom too much…lol this wasn't the first time I've mispronounced a word with him….…**

**…ok, uh…I'm sorry to say I'm a little stuck now after this. Haha I have the ending and a few other scenes I know I need to throw in…but I'm a little unsure. I have how I'm going to resolve everything, climax, resolution, and so forth, I just need some filler ideas. I put that they were staying for a week, which I may need to change so it doesn't slow down...unless it's cut short. I was trying to think of some ideas where they all go somewhere, but theres only so many places they could go without it getting blandly awkward and too 'normal for a story pertaining to superheroes and a blue alien ex-villain. haha**

**O.O wait a minute...just got one idea for _'a'_ place...xD!**

**If you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to see or have any suggestions they'd be very GREATLY appreciated. I'll be sure to acknowledge you for the ideas.**

**Sorry if I've been a little slow…my internet hadn't been working, I've been on vacation for a week, and I've involved myself with trying to do two MM fanfic stories at once…and a **_**third **_**as doing just a bunch of one-shots and short stories….lol**


	7. Paying A Visit

**Crap…well, looking back at the movie, the rooms from the last chapter were a little mixed up. B(….I'll try to find some time to fix it.**

***multiple facepalms* not until now did I **_**actually **_**realize that Megamind did say 'judging a book by it's cover'…-.-…that was totally unintentional and coinsidential with the title here. XDDD**

**O.O...Light bulb….xD**

_-Sometime last year-_

The redhead frantically clawed at the steel, desperately trying to get away from the plane's rapidly rotating propellers. His eyes shifted quickly, his head spinning for ideas. He aimed the zero-point laser back at the propellers, which backed up the mechanisms and, in turn, released his cape and it exploded with a chain reaction. In a fluant motion he pressed a button on his wrist device, and a pair of spare jets protruded out from his feet. He pushed the speed to max, speeding away as fast as he could from the explosion.

-_Present day-_

"Ey, incredifamily!" Lucius said as he walked in, "door was open, so I-" He froze when he saw the blue man staring back at him. Megamind mirrored his reaction, only slowly raised his hands.

"Hey!" Lucius demanded.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa…" Megamind backed up. Lucius shot a blast of ice toward him, which he dodged, and it froze the dining room table.

"Zone?" Bob asked as he rushed in with Helen behind him, then Roxanne and the kids behind her.

"Bob?" He asked, aiming for the stranger still with his arm extended, "Who is this guy? Is he supposed to be here?"

"Uh…a… _friend." _He shrugged before Roxanne walked through, and Lucius speculated her.

"Wha-you look familiar…you don't happen to be-"

"Lucius, this is my sister, Roxanne. She's in town with her boyfriend for the week visiting us." Helen smiled cautiously. Frozone's eyes traveled over to Megamind, and his eyebrow arched.

"_Him?"_ He mouthed the words.

"Yes..." Roxanne nodded, walking over to Megamind and gingerly taking his hand. Frozone's eyes shifted between them before blinking.

"a'ight…" He shrugged shaking his head, then walking over to Megamind and throwing an arm over his shoulder with Roxanne taking a step back.

"Now that I think about it, you look familiar, too. Weren't you that villain in Metro City? Master…uh, major…"

"Megamind."

"Megamind! That's right. Seeing as though these guys let you in their _house_…I'm assuming _something _changed…"

"You catch on quick." Megamind smiled awkwardly.

"Ha, _ha_! So…What's new in Metro City?" Megamind cleared his throat as Frozone took a step back to get a better look.

"Well…_I've…_taken on the hero job, now…but, uh-"

"Really?" He asked with enthusiasm, "That's something I've not heard before; the villain turning into the hero. What happened with the previous one? Metro Man, I think?"

"He…retired." Megamind replied. Lucius sighed,

"Yeah, the weight of countless innocent lives in your hands can get to you." Megamind's eyes shifted nervously, which Lucius caught.

"Bu-but _you'll _be fine…there had to be a reason you were able to take over the job….why was that, by the way? I mean, villains generally don't just turn good." Megamind's eyes unconsciously turned to Roxanne momentarily. Lucius smiled warmly at his gesture.

"Ahh, I see. Ya' know, that's a reason I _stopped _being a hero. Wife made me choose."

"Mhm…and you didn't exactly keep loyal to that choice did you?" Helen folded her arms, raising an eyebrow and smirking. She stole a quick glance at Bob's '_busted!' _expression and when he realized she was looking at him, his smirk quickly dissipated.

"So your power…a sort of energy manipulator?" Lucius turned to him.

"What?"

"An energy manipulator…I saw you…froze the…" Megamind glanced over at the table.

"I can freeze moisture in the air and water…I'm not sure if I understand what you mean."

"You can't heat things up?"

"No…why? The less moisture in the air there is and the more dehydrated I get, the less my powers work."

"Just curious. You must only be able to remove energy. When you freeze something, molecules slow down because the energy is transferred into something else. Heating something, you put energy in...and the molecules speed up. Transferring a gas to a solid _that quickly _and efficiently is pretty impressive, though." Frozone threw an amused look over at Bob.

"Ha! _Finally _some appreciation 'round here…" He looked back over at Megamind, "Guess I don't need to ask _your _power." Megamind propped up an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't-"

"That big head of yours has to have some sort of significance. What're you, some…super computer with a sky rocketing IQ?" Megamind chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that, but…"

"Oh, yeah! Lucius, you should've seen this ray gun he had! That and the-" Violet elbowed Dash.

"Ray gun?" Lucius asked.

"Dehydration gun…it dehydrates the object into a cube."

"Interesting."

"Hey, Lucius; why don't we show Megamind here around the town? You know; get to know eachother…and as sort of a …heroes to hero sort of thing." Bob finally included, trying to change the subject. Roxanne's eyes widened slightly.

"Bob…you _know _that's not a good idea." Helen shook her head.

"Nah, that sounds like a great idea, Helen." Lucius agreed.

"Besides, Helen, you and Roxanne can catch up on things…some sister bonding time." Bob included. '_Not to mention it'd keep him away from the kids for a while…' _He thought.

"Well…I guess we do need to catch up, a little." Helen contemplated, throwing a nervous glance over at Roxanne.

"Exactly! So what'd ya say, Megamind?" Lucius smiled, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Megamind nervously clenched his teeth through a smile, looking over at Roxanne who shrugged. He finally sighed, shrugging as well,

"Why not?…" He trailed off.

"Cool! We'll be back in a few hours, Helen." Lucius said, pulling Megamind toward the door with Bob following, but Helen reached to stop him,

"_Don't _start anything reckless. He's not exactly as…_indestructible _as you. And be nice…I swear, if-" She whispered to Bob.

" Don't _worry_, Helen. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, Helen! Don't worry, Roxanne…I won't let Bob hurt him." Frozone called back as they walked out the door.

**Special thanks to CrossoverFan for the idea of bringing in Frozone! I had completely forgot about him. xD**


	8. The Criminal Mind

"Ok…so…where are we going?" Megamind asked, awkwardly sitting in the back seat of the sports car, though casually leaning back.

"Eh, me and Bob here will sometimes catch sight of a criminal or emergency..did you bring the police scanner?" Bob nodded as he drove, pointing down to the device between his and Lucius's seats.

"Wait…we're going crime fighting?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, it was a _hero_ outing, remember?" Bob called back to him. Megamind sank in his seat.

"I…don't have any of my inventions with me…"

"So? You need _inventions _to help people?" Bob replied with a hint of amusement.

"Well, yeah…kind of…I'm sorry that I don't have_ powers_ offhand to protect myself and the people around me." Megamind frowned. This was starting to get agitating.

"Dude, Bob, lay off, alright? We promised Helen and Roxanne this sort of thing wouldn't happen." Megamind saw the back of Bob's head turn to look over at Lucius, then back to the road, mumbling to himself. Megamind slumped back into his seat, looking out the window and catching the end of the sunset as it began to get dark. He thought that if they were out of his house, maybe the tension would ease if only slightly now that they were away from the kids. Though the longer they were in the car, the more that theory trickled away.

Bob had turned on the police scanner to fill some of the silence. Megamind blinked, refocusing as they approached a man talking with a woman and walking into an alley.

"Wait- stop…" He put a hand on the back of Bob's seat.

"Why?"

"Trust me on this." Bob and Lucius looked at eachother, shrugged, then pulled over some distance back. Megamind cautiously stepped out, and the other two followed him.

"What'd ya' see?" Lucius asked, pulling on his glasses.

"He didn't see anything, c'mon, let's just…"

"Shhh…" Megamind put a hand back as he approached the corner of the building. He crept up, only catching some of the conversation…the rest being muffled.

"_Oh, really? Then this way will work, too." _The male voice warned, and Megamind could feel a quick choke in the atmosphere after the voice faded farther down the alley. Megamind looked back at the two supers who had already revealed their suits underneath their clothes and put their masks on. He gestured toward the alley, and cautiously peeked around the wall. The area was very shallow, and he presumed that who ever the male voice was had made his way around to the back of the building. The two walked up to Megamind, and he pointed down the alley.

"Whatever that guy is doing is _not _good. I would suggest checking it out. Though you being so much more able bodied then I am; why don't you two take care of it?" He asked with a sarcastic tone, mostly directed to 'Mr. Incredible' as he practically presented the way. Bob huffed, walking by.

"Come on, zone." He remarked and Frozone followed close behind him. Megamind walked back to the sidewalk and leaned against a streetlight. '_So much for a 'nice' outing.' _He rolled his eyes. His head snapped up to the distant male yelp and looked back down, smirking to himself. '_He must've been thinking the same thing.'_ He laughed through his nose and shook his head before looking back up to see the man running down the alley. The man stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the blue alien.

"Y-you're…"

"Handsome? Yes, I know…" He replied, throwing an agitated smile.

"You're that…_villain!_ They'll want _you _more then me…" He frantically looked back down the alley.

"Well, I'm sure you're right with at least _one_ of them…" Megamind shrugged, standing up.

"You were the first to kill a superhero, it was you, wasn't it? Pl-please, don't hurt me…" The man backed up, eyes wide with fear.

"Hey! I-" Megamind was cut off when the man froze to solid ice. Frozone walked up from behind.

"The guy almost got away, what had you so preoccupied with the woman?" Megamind's shoulders relaxed after seeing the instantaneous ice form in front of him.

"Traumatized…they always are. It's a good thing we caught it otherwise things could've gotten much worse _very _fast. " Bob caught up behind Lucius.

"She'll be ok…she's calling a ride home." Bob sighed before looking over at Megamind.

"How did you know…?" Frozone askedm but was cut off.

"That things were going to turn out badly? They were going into an _alley…_red flag right off the bat. And you learn a lot of things being a villain and being in prison…one of those things is reading body language and quite frankly, he wasn't being very discreet with what he wanted out of her…" Megamind studied the frozen man, not looking up until he spoke again, " This thaws, doesn't it?"

"Oh…ye-yeah, it's just like regular ice…" Frozone blinked, glancing over at Mr. Incredible then back.

"Why did that guy stop?" Bob asked with suppressed awe, which Megamind shrugged in return.

"I'm not exactly the most normal looking spectator standing by a streetlight, if you know what I mean."

"Wow…you know, that'd be kinda' useful." Frozone elbowed Bob.

"What would?"

"You know how the criminal mind works…if you were one _again,_ where would you go?" Megamind shrugged.

"I don't know, I wasn't a _small time_ criminal…they don't exactly _think." _

"Well still, regardless, I bet we'd catch things like that more and _faster _with you around rather then listening to the police scanner. Those problems are already recognized." Megamind shrugged, "If you say so…"

"I know so. How about it, Bob?" Bob sighed, blinking as he threw an arm behind his back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but yeah…you're probably right."

"Cool, let's get going." Frozone began walking towards the car, and Bob took a step toward Megamind.

"You know, I, uh…may've…made a mistake…"

"It's fine. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard it." Megamind shook his head. Bob smiled awkwardly before holding out a hand.

"Do I _deserve _a second chance?" Bob asked questionably, raising his shoulders in a shrug. Megamind glanced up before smiling and shaking his hand.

"_I _was given one. It'd be kinda' unfair for me not to do the same for someone else."


	9. Bonding

"I meant to give you this, Helen…sorry, it's been…_weird_ lately…" She chuckled as she handed her sister a framed picture. "I kept meaning to mail it to you…I just haven't had the time." Helen looked down at the picture with herself, Roxanne, and their parents in a family portrait.

"Wow, this is really old, I remember this."

"Yeah, I've had two copies, so I figured I'd give you one."

"Thanks, Roxie." Helen smiled, pulling her in for a hug then setting the photo on a nearby end table. Roxanne walked over to sit on the couch.

"I saw you've gotten into the reporting business?" Helen said as she passed her with a load of laundry.

"Yep." She nodded.

"I remember you saying you wanted to go into that…do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. I love all the people I work with. They're all really nice and the hours are flexible."

"That's good. It makes it easier." Helen walked back in and sat on the floor with Jack-Jack and Roxanne slid off the couch to sit eye level with her. Jack-Jack giggled as his mother handed him a cluster of blocks.

"So…Roxanne?" She looked up and Helen smiled with an eyebrow cocked.

"Have the two of you thought about kids?" Roxanne's eyes widened, then looked down self-conciously.

"What? No… I…" She pushed her hair behind her ear, "he's not even human, I doubt it'd even be possible."

"Have you tried?"

"Helen!" Her cheeks flushed a shade of red, "we've not even discussed it-" Helen surrendered her hands, laughing,

"Ok! Ok…it was just a question…" She shook her head, "I'm just saying…having kids can be the most wonderful experience in your life." Roxanne shrugged modestly,

"I don't know, Helen…I'm not so sure if I'm ready…I don't know if _he's _ready…"

"You'll know if you are." Helen smiled warmly. The sister's eyes snapped up to the muffled shouts down the hallway.

'_Dash, give it back!'_

'_Aww…did Tony Rydinger give you this?'_

'_Shut up!' _

"Dash, stop bothering your sister!" Helen yelled down at them.

"She started it!" The voice yelled back, increasing in volume as he raced into the living room.

"No, you started it when you-"

"_Both _of you drop it right now or you will sit in your room for the rest of tonight!" Dash's face scrunched up, tossing a small necklace at his sister then folding his arms. She quickly caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Cretin…" The teen mumbled.

"Violet!" Helen scolded back, pointing down the hallway. She followed the direction and walked into her room with Dash not too far behind her and going into his own room. Helen huffed, smirking as she looked over at her sister.

"Couldn't have been better timing, huh?"

"Not a second off." Roxanne smiled.

"But really, Roxanne…there's always going to be hard times, but you can't let that discourage you, there is with everything…and…" She smiled warmly, "…and I've seen the way he looks at you. You guys look like you've been together for ages, it's so _natural_." She chuckled, shaking her head lightly, "Gosh, that man would sooner jump in front of a falling building to save you rather then himself, I'm sure."

"He has." Helen raised her eyebrows at her.

"Well…ok, it may not have been him…but he saved me from being ran over by a van." She sighed, "and I guess, in a way…we've known each other since highschool. We weren't ever _together, _back then, but…you know…"

"Wow…well, see…I know these things, Roxanne." She stood up, grinning as she took a precautious step away, "Plus, I think a little blue baby between you two would just be the most _adorable _thing!"

"_Helen!" _Roxanne blushed again, pulling off a pillow from the couch then throwing it at her sister. Helen dodged it as she walked over to the kitchen to grab the pot of coffee. Roxanne's giggles slowed to a stop before looking back up.

"So…you aren't bothered that he's…_different?"_

"Hun, we in this house are the _last _ones to be calling anyone 'different'." Helen shrugged as she poured the cup of coffee. "Personally, I think he's quite handsome. And _smart_, too… Gosh, hold on to that one!" Roxanne covered her face with a hand.

"Yeah, don't tell _him_ that or his ego will be sky rocketing like you wouldn't believe."

"Still. He'd be a winner in my book." Helen chuckled as she came back to sit down, but stopped when the kids walked out.

"Uh, mom-" Violet started.

"I thought I told you kids to-" The doorbell went off, and everyone looked up.

"Ah, they must be back. That was quick."

"If this is _Bob's _house, then why did he ri-" Roxanne began.

"Come on in, boys." Helen called out to them, but the door whipped open, and everyone froze. Literally.

"Honey, I'm _home!" _The redheaded intruder's voice chuckled evilly as he aimed his zero-point laser at the two groups; the first being Helen, Dash, and Violet, the second being Roxanne and Jack-Jack.

"Oh, wow! I caught you at the _greatest _time, didn't I? The husband's gone, you're all ready to go to bed…when all of a sudden, _Syndrome _shows up! And oh-" He pulled in Roxanne and Jack-Jack. "Who is _this, _now? A friend of the family?" He caught a quick glance of the framed picture with the two young brunettes and their parents and walked over to pick it up.

"Is this…? Oh, I can't believe it! _Elastigirl _has a sister? I did _not _see this one coming." Syndrome shook his head in disbelief, tossing the picture to the ground and cracking the glass.

"Well, cool! The more, the merrier." He shot a hole through the ceiling once again to reveal a black plane hovering a good distance above the house. The jets beneath his feet pushed off, and he headed up towards it. Two large sliding doors on the side of the plane slid open, and he angled the frozen supers and Roxanne in as he landed as well. The doors shut behind him, and men with large, metallic bulky gloves and suits began to encircle them. Syndrome began to point them out by nodding his head.

"This one and this one-" He pointed to Helen and Dash, "Can go in the magnetic confinements." He released the group with Helen and groups of people swarmed on them. "These-" he gestured toward Violet with his free hand and Jack-Jack, "I want in the steel, reinforced cages." He angled Roxanne and Jack-Jack towards a small cage and just as he released them, the people put Jack-Jack in his cage. He looked over to Roxanne as she laid on the floor then rolled his eyes.

"Her we can just tie to a chair. I don't think she's a super and I'm not going to waste money on getting her in a concealment." Roxanne cocked an eyebrow irritably as two or three men grabbed her, and another brought out a chair to tie her to.

After everyone was put in the right place and it was set up, they felt the plane move forward, and Syndrome walked up to face them with Helen and Dash in front of him, Violet and Jack-Jack to the left, and Roxanne to the right. As they dispersed from around her, she huffed, rolling her eyes. '_Really?'_

"So! We're all together again! Oh, well, other than your husband, of course. I'm sure he'll join you soon, too." He glanced over at Roxann with a smirk, "So…? Who is _this _little fox? Aren't you going to introduce me?" He moved closer to Roxanne's face, and she pulled back in disguist. With her arms behind the chair, she angled herself just right to haul off and headbutt him straight in the forehead. Syndrome recoiled back, but whipped around when he heard the snickers from the supers behind him.

"She's a _trained _kidnappee, just so you know…" Helen managed to say through a laugh.

"Is that so?" He said as he stumbled back dazedly. Roxanne shrugged.

"That trick usually works better when the guy's head is twice the size…" As soon as Syndrome's vision refocused, with a hand still on his forehead, he pointed at her.

"Hey…hey, you _do _look familiar…You're that reporter in…oh…where is it…" He snapped his fingers at a man sitting at a desk of controls.

"It's _like _Metroville…Metro _City_! Yeah, there was a super over there, too."

"Metro _Man_…" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"That's right…wasn't there another one over there, too? That fought him…I heard he finally _won." _Roxanne's eyes flashed over to the rest as if to say, '_I'll explain, later.'_

"Yeah, I'd like to get a few tips from him. Though I admire his work, he has nowhere near the resources I do. Megamind I think, wasn't it?" Roxanne glanced over to the family again, then cautiously nodded. Syndrome snapped his fingers again, narrowing his eyes playfully, "But _you…_what was _your name…" _He looked over to the man again.

"Look up 'reporters in Metro City.' There has to be something there." The man glanced down at the screen in front of him, pressed a few buttons, and some results popped up. He matched some different images to names before coming up to Roxanne's.

"Roxanne Richi, sir."

"Yeah, I remembered it was something with an R…" He walked behind Roxanne's chair with his hands held behind his back.

"So, _Roxanne…_a _trained _kidnappee, huh? That Megamind must've kidnapped you before…you _did _say headbutting works better when his head is twice the size, am I right?" Roxanne nodded irritably.

"Well, good. I won't get the obnoxious screams and flailing that comes with normal kidnapped pedestrians."

"I guess not." Roxanne spat back, and then Syndrome clapped his hands together in return.

"Well, I gotta' go talk with the pilot about our destination point. I'll be right back. Tom, you watch them while I'm gone. If they try anything funny, you know what to do."

"Right, boss." The man gave him a thumbs up before Syndrome vanished through another set of sliding doors on the front of the plane.

**I am slowly but surely making my way through these…xD**

**I would've liked to add a little more between Helen and Roxanne…but I couldn't think of anything else. lol**


	10. Returning Home

"We should probably be heading home now. The girls are waiting for us, I'm sure." Bob said to the others before they all crammed back into the car.

"Man! How many you think we caught? I lost count, a solid ten at least." Lucius said as he climbed in and shut the door.

"Thirteen." Megamind replied, leaning back and his arms folded across his chest with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Yeah. You know, you're pretty good with that sort of thing."

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Bob chimed in.

"No, it's no-…Wait, is that _your _house?" Megamind sat up to get a better look.

"Ye-whaa?" Bob trailed off when he saw the gapping hole in his ceiling. He floored it and as they reached the house, they barely gave the car enough time to stop before getting out and rushing in.

"Helen! Dash? Violet?" Bob yelled out, frantically looking around.

""Jack-Jack? You in here, bud?" Frozone echoed as they scanned the dimly lit home. Most of the lighting had short-circuited. Megamind walked through, examining the forced door.

"Who ever did this, did it quick." Megamind commented, and the other two shot a look at him.

"What?" Was the first thing out of their mouths. Megamind rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air.

"Well, it obviously wasn't a _burglar_. For one thing, the lights _were _on, and I'm sure a family of supers can easily take on even the most skilled intruder in those sorts. Not to mention the _hole_ in the ceiling." He walked through, "I don't see any sign of a struggle-"

"_What _are you talking about? My _family _was just kidnapped, and you're over here playing CSI?"

"Look, this is the very _last _moment you should be panicking. It distorts thought processes, now calm down so we can try to figure out who-"

"Oh, so we should be over here _chanting mantras_ because it 'distorts thought processes'? Bob shouted, pacing.

"No, what I'm saying is-"

"Would you two stop _arguing _so we can figure out a solution, here?" Frozone yelled back, and the room went silent. Megamind bit his lip.

"as I was saying…I don't see any type of struggle-" He heard a crunch beneath his feet and looked down to find the picture Roxanne gave Helen. It was essentially the only thing in the kitchen that was broken.

"_This _could've just fell off a counter or something from the vibration of the ceiling." He placed it on the counter. "There was either a _lot _of people in here that just carefully plucked a family of supers out of their home, or someone like Frozone here froze them all before they could react." Bob thought for a second before speaking.

"T-the only one I know who could do that is dead."

"What, Syndrome?" Frozone asked.

"Syndrome…?"

"He was a criminal we had stopped last year…b-but he's dead, the plane he was trying to take off in, exploded."

"You'd be surprised what people can live through. Believe me." Megamind commented, "I think I have a way we can find them, though." He swiftly disappeared into the spare bedroom, luckily his suitcase had been untouched. He flipped up the top, grabbed a belt lined with square-shaped, leather slings, and gathered the blue cubes and his dehydration gun, which he set in it's holster. He also unzipped Roxanne's suitcase and pulled out a blouse.

Megamind walked out with one of the cubes in his hand.

"What is that, now?" Bob asked as he passed him in a still nervous tone.

"Water still works, right?" He almost stated, turning the handle on the faucet and running water over the cube. It morphed into a brainbot, and the two supers stepped back.

"What is _that_?" Frozone asked.

"It's a brainbot. I designed them."

"_Them? _You mean there's more?"

"Oh, yeah. Tons. I just didn't bring them all…" He showed the blouse to it, and it hovered closer to get the scent.

"Does that thing even have a _nose_?" Bob commented.

"It has very strong scent receptors, yes. In fact, all of their senses are very keen. Except for eyesight. That' usually a bit faulty."

"Seems like that'd be the only thing it _can _do."

"Well, when you're trying to look through a single red lense, things can get a little distorted." Megamind shrugged, then looked back at the brainbot.

"Go find mommy-" He patted it on the head, and it took off out the door.

"Do you have a water bottle I can borrow?"

"Uh…sure. Bottom left cabinet." Megamind pulled it out and after filling it with water, he shrugged the strap over his shoulder and rose an eyebrow at them as he shot a look back.

"We'll take my car." The two supers looked curiously at each other before following him outside. He pulled another one of the blue cubes as everyone, including the brainbot, watched and he tossed it in a puddle on the side of the road. Though instead of morphing into something, the blue cube just disappeared.

"…That's it?" Frozone shrugged, looking around as if he had missed something. Megamind pulled out the keys from his pocket and as he pressed a button on it, they heard an engine rev and the car appeared through a blue light with headlights on.

"Wha-hoa!" Frozone nodded approvingly.

"Bob, you can sit in the back…it'll give you more…_leg room_." Megamind said, flipping the keys around his finger before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Ok…I guess I deserved that." Bob laughed, climbing into the back seat and surprisingly, there was a good amount of room (Minion's body suit was significantly tall).

Megamind watched the brainbot take off down the road and he followed behind him.

"So no one can see us going down the road here?"

"Nope…the cloak bends light around us."

"But they can still see the thi-..erm, the brainbot flying there, right?"

"Well, the people that're out this late, yeah...but I doubt they'll think twice about it...or even notice him."

"Alright…so how far do you think they got?" Frozone looked back at Bob as he continued, "Where do you think he'd take them?"

"I have no idea…it was that island last time, but…Syndrome's…smart. I'd doubt he'd go to the same place twice."

"Yeah, it's like playing hide and seek then hiding in the same place as you did before." Frozone agreed.

"We'll just see how intelligent he really is." Megamind irritably shook his head, "it couldn't have been that long, the brainbot picked up the scent quick…maybe an hour ago…I doubt he would've went through the ceiling to transport them in a car, so it was something airborne."

"He tried kidnapping Jack-Jack in a black jet last time. He builds most of what he has, I guess…so I don't think we can determine it's style. It was pretty small compared to a regular jet, but it blew up..."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't still have the blueprint."

"Well, I think the government confiscated everything of his." Megamind shrugged after pausing momentarily,

"I guess if he's as smart as he says he is, if he's created it once, he could do it again." He continued, "What did it look like, do you remember?"

"…Why would it matter?"

"Because if I can get an idea of its structure, we can guess how fast it can go, and how far they've gotten. Helicopters are slower then jets, for example."

"Well, it wasn't a helicopter. It just looked like a compact jet. It wasn't commercial, of course."

"How low was it flying?"

"It was stationary for I think a bit above our house, maybe a-"

"That's impressive, not many planes can do that." He huffed, grasping the wheel as he focused on the brainbot, "Well I guess we won't really able to determine it anyway, but the brainbot should take us where ever they're going. They'll have to land sooner or later." He blinked hard but quickly, trying to focus on the road.

'_This guy won't be feeling the same way about Roxanne like when I had kidnapped her…'_ He gulped, nervously readjusting his hands on the wheel, '_let's hope she can hold her own against __**him**__, too.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry these have taken so long, I was able to upload a chapter for all three stories.<strong>


	11. Know Your Enemy

_Ok, sorry, I know this is rough and it's taken a while. I had to re-write the entire chapter because my old laptop decided it doesn't want to work anymore... I got a new one (we were thinking about getting a new...-er one anyway. lol) so...it sucks because this chapter will probably result out of memory...not quality. B(! I promise I'll try to make the chapters following better. _

_If I can get my old laptop to recover this chapter I'll replace it, but...:/ Idk how long that'd take._

* * *

><p>"Bob, you ok?" Lucius looked back, Megamind throwing back a quick glance as well.<p>

"Yeah, I, just..." He sighed, leaning forward and rubbing his face with his hands, "he has _everyone._ I almost lost them once to him...I couldn't imagine if..."

"We'll find them, I'm sure they're fine."

"Yes. Trust me; if I can track down a point billions of miles away where my home planet used to be, we can find a jet." Megamind added without completely processing what he had said.

"Used to be? I mean I knew you're an a-...erm, I knew you weren't human, but don't planets generally stay in one general area?" Lucius asked, looking over at him. Megamind's eyes darted off, his hands readjusting on the wheel again. He sighed, this was exactly what he had been avoiding. He was never one for sympathy, but on the surface it _seemed _that telling a grieving father he had been able to track down his homeplanet would be sufficient reassurance.

It was too bad he forgot he would have to explain himself. He sighed slowly before starting in.

"My homeplanet and everything with it was taken by a blackhole...my parents sent Minion and I off before we were taken, too."

"Oh, _man..._I had no idea...I'm really sorry." Lucius sat back in his seat with wide eyes, running a hand over the top of his head.

"_Everything_?" Bob echoed.

"Who's Minion by the way?" Lucius added.

"A friend of mine...we were the only two that got out as far as we know."

"Why didn't he come with you here?"

"He decided to stay back...and I doubt they would've allowed a talking fish with a mechanical gorilla body on the plane, regardless...heh, they barely allowed _me _on the plane..."

"A fish?" Lucius asked.

"He's not like the fish here on Earth, he's intelligent like you and I and-" his eyes shifted to Bob's presence in the back seat, but didn't make eye contact, "well, you and I...We've been close since we were very, very young."

"I see..." Lucius replied, nodding complacently. Megamind took in a breath.

"So Bob...you said you almost lost them once to him?" Megamind asked quickly, trying to move off of the current subject. Bob blinked with the question, fidgetting in his seat slightly,

"Yes, he...he was a fan of mine when he was younger and I...probably didn't treat him as well as I should have..."

"Oh?"

"It's probably good for you to know who he is, if we're going up against him anyway- he always insisted to help me with his inventions, and he's very intelligent...I guess he's created a lot of the machienry the military uses."

"We'll just see how _intelligent _he really is..." Megamind mumbled to himself, a smirk playing across his lips, " So how would we explain how he was able to pick everyone out of the house so easily?"

"My best guess would be his zero-point laser...It'll freeze the subject it's pointed at-"

"Tested that before. It fails when a magnetic field interrupts it. It preserves motion in the atoms." The supers exchanged glances, shrugged and Lucius continued,

"Ok, so where are we going to find a magnet?" With a subtle pause, Megamind pulled out two blue cubes from his belt and handed them to Lucius. Still keeping his one hand on the wheel, he pulled off the strap with the water bottle from his shoulder and handed that to him as well.

"Dehydrate those." Lucius followed the orders and two of his holowatches morphed from the cubes. Lucius turned them this way and that in his hand, examining the complex structure.

"There's a small magnet in each of those...it won't take much to disrupt the connection."

"What about you?" Lucius asked as he handed one of the watches back to Bob.

"Yeah, and it's not like we can just _break in_...the second Syndrome sees me or Lucius he'll take off or threaten the kids or girls safety." Megamind paused momentarily before commenting.

"Do you think he knows about _me?_" The supers agreed on a shrug.

"No idea."

"I think I have a plan." Megamind nodded before recognising that they had gained a good distance out of the city and were approaching a large, abandoned warehouse in practically the middle of nowhere. The brainbot stopped abruptly, intending to signal they were in the right place, but hadn't realized just how close he was to the invisible car. Megamind jumped and slammed on the breaks, but the brainbot smacked the invisible windshield and toppled over the roof. The car haulted and everyone was jerked forward, the brainbot falling back over the windshield, hood and onto the pavement. Megamind blinked,

"Whoops, yeah...forgot he can't see us..." Megamind quickly got out to check on him, kneeling down and stroking it on the silent dome. Its eye blinked momentarily and the dome resparked, shaking off the blow and lifting back into a comfortable hover. It reassuringly replied with a few murmurred 'bowgs' and he gave it a quick pat before looking at the warehouse and back at the two supers behind him.

"A warehouse?" Bob asked, shaking his head questionably.

* * *

><p><em>Ok...that...took forever. XD And it still wasn't what it was before, but I'm hoping it still gets the point across. UGHHH that makes me soo mad! dkgajrgpoohnj! That stupid laptop! B(...<em>

_Quick unrelated thing, we have 'spirit week' this week and we get to dress differently (monday was favorite tv show, tuesday was fancy day, etc..) Tomorrow's Superhero day! :D I'm theming Megamind's color scheme and theme with the lightning bolts and such. My little blue and black lightning bolts I love how they turned out. ;D_


End file.
